Singed/Strategy
Champion Spotlight Recommended Items Tips ;Playing As * is very effective at farming and harassing, allowing to dominate the flow of whatever lane he's in. * Use to trick your opponents into chasing you through . * enemies into your tower can deal heavy amounts of damage to them. ;Playing Against * Keep your distance to avoid being back into allies. * needs to run close to your team to be effective. Try to take advantage of this by using crowd control effects on him while attacking his allies. * Be careful when chasing . He's very difficult to bring down, and can leave his to damage you in your pursuit. Tricks ;Ability Usage * is very effective; poisoning the opposing minions as they advance is an effective strategy for farming lanes. ** A good strategy for farming is to push your minions to the enemy turret, then run past it to poison the next wave as it comes. However, this puts you behind the enemy tower, so be wary of ganks. * When facing melee champions, you are capable of zoning them by poisoning the area near your own minions so their farming capabilities are hindered severely. * Turn off when unnecessary as it drains mana quickly. * goes invisible to opponents when you enter brush. It is also possible to create a very faint poison cloud by quickly double tapping your . * While being chased, if you can afford to run in a zig-zag pattern, do so to make sure your opponents will be poisoned at least once. * is one of the best slows in the game, and it's advised to have at least one rank before level 5. The upper ranks simply increase the slow percentage. A well-played can lead a target with the glue, catch up to the target, then him back in to the glue for maximum effect. This may take some practice, as all ranks have only a 5-second duration. * is your most versatile ability and can be used to toss enemies into your turret, isolate them from their teammates to set up an allied ambush, and save lives by tossing enemies away from weak or fleeing allies. Be sure to use it at the extent of its range, the further you are from a target when you it, the further they will get tossed behind you. ** Near thin walls, this can be used to throw an enemy across, repositioning them in an unfavorable location. * can be used to interrupt channeled abilities/ultimates such as , , , or knock away champions with strong non-channeled point-blank AoE like , and . * is useful for chasing enemies and is a useful asset in any teamfight for its all-around bonuses. It has an incredibly short cooldown considering its bonuses, so don't worry about wasting it to run away from a gank gone wrong. Its short cooldown also means it can be used in lane to simply regenerate mana and health, although using it this way is not recommended. * Using to throw an enemy into your is a very simple but an effective harassment combo. * Although not a caster in the true sense, benefits greatly from magic penetration runes to make sure your opponents get full damage from . A full caster setup will allow him to deal quite heavy damage with the capability of tanking. * Consider maxing before , as this spell grants you better zone control and CC with a 75% slow, instead of , which grants you only 45 bonus damage per level and increases its mana cost. * Put a second point in early because its damage is lower than its mana cost at Rank 1. * must be used wisely when diving a turret, if you are low level and the enemy is on the side of the turret facing your base you can > easily to attack, however take into consideration that if you toss the enemy when he moves on the other side of the turret you could possibly land him near to the turret and take lots of damage or land him further into the enemy lane and force your ally/partner to have to walk through the jungle or make his escape easier. * When you use , you can autoattack him at the same time. This is done by clicking on the enemy champion while he is in mid-air. The damage of autoattack can, in early game at least, be just that little bit of damage which forces your opponent to play passive or maybe even recall. * is one of the only champions who can proxy, which is running behind enemy lines to kill off their minions before they reach the person who's pushing the lane, due to . can do this with her and skills as well. ;Mastery Usage * ;Item Usage * Because is very dependent on positioning, consider starting with and picking up other speed items as you play. * is great, slowing enemies through . * One of the better advanced items for early/mid-game is . This can then build offensively into an early . ** is useful to buy as early as possible for any general build. It provides significant mana, eventhough this stat is useless on , HP and AP. ** With full mana, the shield active gives will enable you to absorb more burst damage than you could with , at the cost of overall health. Typically you do not want to build both, because building this much mana and spending so much gold on doing so will set you behind in the early game. * Cooldown reduction is an effective stat to build, because it allows you to , apply , and pop more often. A utility focus is on surviving and disrupting as often and effectively as possible. For this, an item like is a great choice as it offers cooldown reduction along with the armor and the Aura doubling passive damage. * Building an early gives you vital early game Ability power and grants you extra Movement speed. ** Using the active allows you to initiate or disengage the teamfight. *** The active is different compared to since it gives you movement speed boost when running towards and away from enemy champions, compared to only just towards enemy champions that provides. * A is a possible item for its armor and ability power. * It is possible (although usually not encouraged) to build somewhat tanky hybrid on Singed using , , , , and . * is a very powerful item to increase burst damage. It allows you to deal some extra damage with your guaranteed auto attack after the enemy backwards. On top of that, the extra movement speed will synergize with the flat movement speed buff from . ;Countering * can be zoned early game to prevent him from farming. His is fairly weak against players early game, but doesn't stop him from being excellent at lane-control. A good will go into proxy in a difficult lane matchup. * It is often not best to chase . He has great mobility with and a great escape ability with , especially when combined to root the enemy with . ** Keep in mind that while chasing , will slowly drain your health away while will regenerate his health back and due to its long duration, Singed can run back and deal the finishing blow on you with . * threatening abilities are position-based, so harassment is doubly effective if it involves a slow, such as or . * has to be very close to your team to do damage, so ranged champions are effective at taking him out. However, be wary of his as it will easily pull you into danger. ** Buying a will make think twice before using his on you as it is his only single-targeted spell that breaks the spell shield. ** Buying a on a ranged champion can reduce the risk an enemy poses to the team; the slow can severely hamper the effect of due to his reliance on mobility. * Avoid playing any melee champion that involves chasing for kills, such as and , against , as his kit is designed to kite melee chasers with his and punish turret divers such as , , and using . Instead, consider playing ranged champions such as , , , , and where they can poke down and kite him effectively with various crowd control skills as well as landing a few auto attacks while tries to run away from you. * will most likely will build health, armor and magic resist items. As such consider percent health damage items such as or . ru:Синджед/Strategy Category:Champion strategies Category:Singed